vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihara Nayuta
Summary Kihara Nayuta is a member of the Kihara family. Nayuta was part of several experiments from a young age, being a girl raised to be an elite and receiving special education in dedicated labs. However, because her experiments ensured the participants' safety Nayuta earned the scorn of other Kiharas, who considered her a failure as a Kihara, a "flawed item". During her stay in the Advanced Education Department Nayuta met Kiyama Harumi's students, a class of Child Errors, and she bonded with them over their shared status of "flawed items", eventually learning from their hopes and desires for the future to adopt their dream of becoming Level 5s and Judgement officers to help Academy City. After the experiment left her friends comatose, Nayuta began to prepare for her revenge on Kiyama Harumi. Driven by that desire for revenge and the idea that she could spare other children by taking their place as a guinea pig, Nayuta offered herself as a test subject to her grandfather, Kihara Gensei. She underwent a series of experiments that changed her eye and hair color, made her lose most of her original body and developed her esper ability further; all the while donating the large amounts of money she received to Child Error facilities to spare them the need to collaborate with experiments for funds. However, Nayuta ended up discovering the truth after Harumi's attempt to save her children during the Level Upper incident, which shifted her goal from getting revenge on Harumi to testing herself against the person who had stopped her, Misaka Mikoto, to see how strong she had become and to check if Level 5s are really people to be admired. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Kihara Nayuta Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (12-13) Classification: Human, Scientist, Esper, Cyborg, Member of the Kihara family, Judgement officer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, cyborg implants, high intellect, esper ability to see and influence AIM diffusion fields, limited Probability Manipulation (All Esper abilities interact with quantum probability due to the nature of Personal Realities), Limited Law Manipulation (All Esper abilities operate off their own principle of Laws due to the nature of Personal Realities), skilled hand-to-hand fighter, and resistance to poison Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically superior to normal humans with her cyborg implants, squashed part of a streetlamp with a punch, sent bits of the road flying after stomping the ground) Speed: At least Superhuman (Physically superior to normal humans with her cyborg implants, crossed the several meters that separated her from Misaka Mikoto in 0.5 seconds in various occasions; her speed is described by Mikoto and the narration as "abnormal" and "terrifying", to the point Mikoto initially thought it was Nayuta's esper ability), possibly Supersonic reactions (She uses her ability to predict the path of Misaka Mikoto's lightning attacks by reading the AIM flow the instant previous to the attack being fired, but the narration states that even if one understood and predicted the path, it would be much harder to avoid than a bullet, as the "energy" source of the lightning lasts only for an instant) Lifting Strength: Possibly Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Physically superior to normal humans with her cyborg implants, her hand was unharmed after the aforementioned streetlamp punch) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Cyborg implants, relaxants Intelligence: High intellect as a member of the Kihara family Weaknesses: As a cyborg she's vulnerable to opponents who can control electromagnetism, she can only "overload" esper abilities, not "stop" them; she can't influence AIM diffusion fields if they are too strong Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unnamed Esper Ability:' Kihara Nayuta has an unnamed esper ability that allows her to see and feel the flow of AIM diffusion fields and even overload other people's esper abilities by controlling their ability flow, which she compared to Takitsubo Rikou's power, but without the need for Body Crystal. She also stated that so far she's limited to manipulating the flow and timing, and can't compare to Rikou's ability to track people based on their AIM fields. When affected by it, Mikoto felt as if the surrounding air was distorted, something entered her and that every part of her body was being seen through. Through her ability she was able to make Mikoto unconsciously discharge electricity on command, though Mikoto found out that if she guided the electricity that was forcibly released against her will with a magnetic field she could capture the "overload", as Nayuta seemingly can't manipulate AIM diffusion fields that appear in more than one area. Additionally, Nayuta can't manipulate AIM diffusion fields that are too strong, as she discovered when Mikoto started her little spar with Gunha and she realized Mikoto had been holding back against her. Nayuta has also been trained by Kihara Amata in the art of reading an esper's diffusion field flow and using the gap to attack. However, she lacks the experience and senses/instincts of Amata, which she compensates with her cyborg implants and her esper ability. Using her esper power Nayuta was able to see and feel the energy that forms the source of Mikoto's electricity in the instant previous to being produced and predict its direction, allowing her to dodge Mikoto's attacks even when she was temporarily robbed of her sight by Mikoto. According to her, Amata once told her that if she trained her ability to the max, she could be deemed capable of facing and defeating Accelerator. *'Cyborg:' During one experiment more than half of Nayuta's body was blown up and now about 70% of her body isn't made of flesh and blood anymore, having been replaced with cyborg prosthetics. This grants her superhuman speed and strength. Additionally, Nayuta's right eye is artificial, possessing a color different from a natural eye. Nayuta can use this eye to release a bright flash of light to temporarily blind the enemy in close quarters, similar to a flashbang. *'Relaxants:' Nayuta possesses some kind of relaxants, which she used on herself previous to challenging Mikoto, that allowed her to resist Mikoto's attempt of stopping her movements through the involuntary reflexes brought upon using her electricity on Nayuta's nerves. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Brawlers Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Cyborgs Category:Kids Category:Schoolgirls Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9